How The world Turns
by Namitha
Summary: Sasukes little sister, being abused by their father, all her life. Here we go with a new story with a new character. Rated M for rape, abuse, and rape.
1. What a Drag

"You're just my little whore. I think of you as nothing more, not even as my daughter. I hate you. You have no abilities as a ninja, and you aren't strong enough to be an Uchiha. I want nothing to do with you, except as my little fuck-toy." Namitha's father stated. The six year old was in front of his desk, tears welling in her eyes.

"But… but daddy…"

"DON'T call me your 'daddy,' because I am NOT your dad. I just told you that. I'm your _master_."

"But…"

"NO buts!"

"But daddy!" She cried, throwing her hands out in exasperation.

"I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!" He bellowed, standing up and reaching for her over his desk. He grabbed her by her long braid and dragged her across the desk, laying her roughly across it on her stomach. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a large whip, waving it in Namitha's face. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, tears making their way out. Fugaku Uchiha unrolled the whip and swung, striking the six year old harshly on the ass. She cried out, even more tears escaping her eyes. He swung a few more times before shoving her off of his desk, welts already forming on her back and ass. She stood and ran out of his office, and then ran out of the house, ignoring her entire family calling her name from the house. She ran through the woods that surrounded her house, which also ran along the entire inside edge of Konoha's wall. She ran until she couldn't feel her legs, and then she just collapsed face first into the ground, curled up into a ball, and started crying. She hated her life… she just wanted to die…

"Hey, you okay?" A boy asked her, walking through the trees. She jumped and just stared at him as though he had six eyes and eleven arms. "Can you talk?"

"Y… yeah…" she hiccupped.

"Hey, you're Sasuke's little sis, right?" He asked. She just nodded. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru. It's… Namitha, right?" He sat down next to her head. She just nodded again. "Why you crying?" He said, pulling her head up into his lap. She jumped when he did, but settled into him.

"I'm… I'm not all… allowed to… to tell you…" She stuttered.

"Why not? I'm not gonna go and tell the whole village. I won't tell no one." The seven year old promised. She blinked up at him, and he smiled.

After she told him everything, she started bawling again.

"Wow. What a drag." He said, stroking her hair and back in an effort to calm her down. She started giggling. "What? What's so funny?"

"'What a drag…?'" She asked.

"It's what I say when something is… troublesome." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

After a moment of silence, Namitha spoke up again. "Thanks." She said, fiddling with the hem of her ratty shirt.

"For?"

"You cheered me up. Thanks."

"Oh. No problem." He smiled at her then, and she hugged him. They sat there for a few more hours, staring at the clouds and picking out shaped ones. She pointed out bunnies and kittens, and he would chuckle and agree with her. This lasted a while, until Namitha realized that the bunny-and-kitten-shaped clouds were turning orange with the sunset.

"Uh-oh… Shika, I have to get home, it's getting late…" She sighed, standing slowly.

"Okay, Nami. Do you want me to walk you?"

"Noooo that's a horrible idea. But… I won't ever see you again, will I?"

"Hmm… At least let me walk you to the woods outside your yard. I'll figure someway for us to see each other again on the way there." He said thoughtfully as they started walking.

About halfway there, he stopped at a bush and pulled off a couple of flowers.

"Shika? What are you doing?"

"I'm making a promise." He started shaping the flowers like rings, splitting the stem and putting the bud through it.

"A… promise?"

"Yeah… My mom told me that if you get married, then you can never be separated even when you're apart… unless you get a divorce, which I don't think I wanna divorce you. I kinda like you." He smiled and handed her the ring. She grinned and put it on her pointer finger, staring at the pretty little white flower.

"Thank you, Shika." She smiled and started walking again, Shika not far behind her.

"Do you think… maybe next Saturday, that 'Sasuke' could invite me over, to spend the night, and that we could hang out? Maybe you could watch a movie with us or something?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Sasuke could, but I would probably be with… you know, my dad…"

"Right, got a point. Ugh, how troublesome…"

"Sorry."

"Well, this is your backyard. See you around…" He said, hugging her before turning and walking away.

"Namitha! Namitha?" She heard her mother calling for her from the backyard, so she ran into the yard and into her mothers arms.

"Mum! I'm ok!" She said, smiling. Her mother looked taken aback. "What's wrong, mummy?"

"You're smiling… I haven't seen you smile in… a very long time…" Mikoto smiled at her just as Sasuke and Itachi ran up, screeching her name.

"Namitha, Namitha, where have you been?" They shouted at the same time, Sasuke seven years old, Itachi twelve.

"Umm, I was just… I don't know, lying in the woods, watching the clouds." She smiled, looking up.

"Whoa!" Itachi shouted. "You smiled!"

"Yeah… I've never just taken the time to look at the clouds…" She whispered, looking up at the sky.

Her mother smiled, looking up at the sky with her daughter for a moment. Then, her brow furrowed and she looked at Namitha with sad eyes. "Honey, go on inside, it's getting late and your fathers looking for you." She muttered, setting Nami down on the ground. Namitha sighed and walked inside. "Sasuke, you too. Your father wants the both of you… and I hope not for the reason I think…" She whispered, walking towards the toys laying in the back yard to pick them up. Sasuke followed Namitha to their fathers study, and Namitha closed the door out of habit.

"Namitha, where _have_ you been. I've been so… _worried._" Fugaku spat. "And Sasuke, so nice of you to join us."

"I went out into a clearing in the woods and watched the clouds _Master._" She hissed.

"Wait, wait, wait, was that _sarcasm_ I detected in your voice? You are one naughty, naughty whore. Watch closely, Sasuke, and see what comes of insubordinate _bitches_." Fugaku said, pulling the whip out of his desk. Sasuke's mouth fell open, and his eyes were wide with fear. Fugaku walked around the desk and grabbed Namitha's braid, bending her over the desk. She whimpered as he pulled the whip back and struck her, and Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away. Fugaku continued to beat the six year old until Sasuke intervened.

"Daddy, stop! You're hurting my sister!"

"And?"

"And she doesn't like it!"

"Of course she does. Don't you just_ love_ my whip, _bitch_?" He hissed next to her ear. She nodded feebly, her back and ass weeping blood out of the welts caused by his cruel whip.

"Sasuke, I want you to hit her."

"What? NO!"

"Yes, boy, you will, and NOW!" He screamed. Sasuke ran over to his father and Fugaku shoved the whip into his hands. "Just pull back and swing real hard." He said, kneeling behind him and holding the whip in Sasuke's hands. He pulled Sasuke's arms back and forced him to strike Namitha on the back. She cried out, arching her back.

"Sasuke… please don't…" she whispered.

"Daddy, please don't make me do this…" Sasuke whimpered.

"Sasuke, you must. I order you to."

"But I'm not your slave!"

"Do it Sasuke, or I'll bend you over the desk too."

"Then bend me over the desk! I'd rather be hit than hit my sister!"

"So be it." Fugaku stood, grabbed Sasuke by his hair, and slammed his face into the desk. Fugaku pulled his arm back and slammed the whip down on both of their asses, and Sasuke screamed. Namitha whined. He hit them again, Sasuke screaming again, and Namitha jerked upwards. Fugaku put his whip back in the drawer and pushed Namitha on the floor. "Sasuke. Take your clothes off, and then strip Namitha."

"What?"

"DO IT." Fugaku's stern tone caused Sasuke to start moving, and he stripped himself to his underwear, and then he carefully pulled Namitha down to her underwear. "Get out of your underwear. And hers."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Dad, I won't. And did you give her all these welts?"

"YES, you will! And, of course I gave her those. Who else? She deserves them."

"For what? What has she done to anger you so?"

"She is useless in this family. Now, do as I told you."

"Dad!"

"_**NOW!**_" Fugaku screeched at his son. Sasuke let his tears fall down his face as he took off his underwear and then took Namitha's off. "You know what I want you to do. You had this talk with your mother and brother."

"But… she's my sister!"

"I know." Fugaku started taking his shirt off as Sasuke bawled and rolled Namitha onto her back.

"S… Sas… Sasuke…" Namitha groaned, turning her head to the side. Sasuke whispered his apology to her as he pushed himself inside of her gently. She whimpered his name and started squirming away from him, trying to get him out of her. "Sasuke no… don't… don't listen to him…"

"SHUT UP, whore, and enjoy this like you know you do… now, Sasuke, it's your turn…" Fugaku hissed, shoving himself into Sasuke's ass.

"AH! Dad… that hurts!" Sasuke screeched. And Fugaku thrust into Sasuke, forcing Sasuke's young dick just a little further into Namitha. She whimpered and turned her head to the side as her father forced her brother to rape her…


	2. School

_**SIX YEARS LATER**_

_October 30th_

_My life is a living hell. My dad still treats me like shit. My birthday is tomorrow, and he still won't even say hello to me, not one kind word. I just want to die… I still can't believe dad made Sasuke do that to me… Sasuke didn't want to touch me for a week cause he thought he'd hurt me… Eventually I hugged him and told him I was alright. He was fine after that. I still haven't forgiven dad. That memory burns in my mind EVERY DAY… Oh my god, dad is such an ASS, I hate him with all my heart, soul and mind. I wish he would die. For Sasuke's eighth birthday, him and every other male in the family above eighteen took him out into the woods and beat the shit out of him with anything wooden that they could find. He was lucky to live, but he spent two months in the hospital. I didn't know how to write then, or I would have written about it and then dropped it into the police office mailbox. The males in the family did the same with me; I spent about a year in the Uchiha infirmary, because dad didn't want to send me to the hospital, for fear of it being discovered that he was abusive. Everyone in our family knew that he abused me, but they all left two years ago, now, it's just mom, d… excuse me, Master, Itachi, Sasuke, and me. Dad hasn't touched Sasuke since his eighth birthday, but he continues to torture me. I start high school next week, and I'm scared to go, cause I'm starting ninth grade as a twelve year old (I've skipped a couple grades, since "Master" has been kind enough to home-school me.) Sasuke and Itachi have already started, but it took dad a while to decide if I could go or not… So Sasuke and I are going to be in the same school, same grade, with Itachi in twelfth grade._

"NAMITHA! COME DOWN HERE! YOUR MOTHER WANTS YOU!" Fugaku shouted from the first floor. She sighed and put down her favorite red pen and started walking down the stairs from her fourth floor bedroom.

"Yes, mummy?" She said, walking down the grand staircase (which was Sasuke's nickname for those stairs.)

"Honey, your father wants me to take you to get more clothes." Her mother smiled. Namitha's face lit up but soon died when she saw her father smirking. Her mom was trying to make this fun, but it wasn't going to be. She wasn't really getting clothes; she was getting sweatpants and hoodies so no one could see all her scars…

"Alright. It's just going to be you and me, right mummy?"

"Yes, honey. Just you and me." Mikoto smiled. She led Namitha out to the car, and they went off to the Konoha Mall. Namitha immediately dragged her mother towards Hot Topic, her favorite place to go when she was allowed out of the house. She knew she was only allowed to wear baggy pants and hoodies out of the house and was never allowed to take them off, so she begged her mom to get her some elephant ear Tripp pants and a Gir hoodie and other hoodies from her favorite shows. All in all, she ended up with seven pairs of black Tripp elephant eared pants with red, gold, orange, blue, silver, dark green, and purple trimmings; a zip up Gir hoodie; two different zip up InuYasha hoodies; a pull over My Chemical Romance hoodie; and a pair of plain black converse.

"Honey, you know your father isn't going to like these." Mikoto said as they walked out of the store.

"Just hide them in the car, and we'll go buy normal sweat pants and hoodies, and whoever isn't being fucked by him tonight can go get them." Namitha said, waving her hand.

"Namitha! Don't talk like that!"

"Like what?"

"Fucked! I don't want you to talk like that!"

"Well, I was just stating a fact; I used its true definition. It's not like I used it in the wrong sense."

"You do have a point…"

Namitha smiled victoriously. They went into Abercrombie and bought four pairs of grey sweatpants, two pairs of black tennis shoes, and four black zip up hoodies.

"Okay, your father will be leaving for work before you go to school, and getting home after you, so if you just change when you get home, you'll be fine." Mikoto said once they got into the car and were almost to the house. They had put her Hot Topic stuff in the trunk and the rest in Namitha's lap.

They walked into the house carrying her Abercrombie bags, Namitha looking all bummed.

"What's wrong, _dear_, shopping trip not what you had hoped for?" Fugaku mused, leaning in the doorway of the living room.

"Of course not." She muttered, taking her bags from her mom and walked up the stairs. She walked up to her fourth story bedroom and dropped the bags onto the floor. "Shopping trips usually aren't." She whispered to herself in her cracked floor length mirror. She laid on her bed for a couple hours just staring at the ceiling, before she picked up her red pen and began where she left off in her diary entry.

_Itachi promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but I don't know…I'm kinda weird, and from what I've seen in movies, high school is almost as much of a hell as my life for weird people. And considering that most of the kids will have their ninja training, I'm prolly gonna get my ass kicked. No joke._

She looked up at the clock on her shelf, put her pen down and hid her diary under her mattress, sitting on the edge of her bed.

_Three…_she was counting down in her head.

_Two… _waiting for either her moms scream from the air vent or her dad to come bust down her bedroom door.

_One…_she heard her moms short, quiet scream from two floors down. She opened her window and stepped out onto the branch just outside. She walked across it, and then climbed carefully down the tree. She ran to the front yard and to the unlocked car that her mom had taken her to the mall in earlier and opened the driver's seat. She popped the trunk and ran around, grabbing the black hot topic bags and quietly closing the trunk again. She ran back around to the tree. She hopped agilely from branch to branch, back into her room, and shut the window, flopping on her bed seconds later. She hadn't realized that Kakashi, Sasuke's trainer and team leader, was in the backyard with Sasuke the whole time. Sasuke didn't notice her, but Kakashi was watching her while she performed her little stunt.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"But, mummy… it's five-thirty in the morning!" Namitha said, glaring at the clock.

"Yes, but your bus comes in thirty five minutes, and you need to take a shower. I've put an outfit for you on the shelf in the bathroom, and when you need me, I'll be there to dry and braid your hair. Just call for me." Her mother smiled. Namitha groaned and went to her bathroom, where there was a towel laid out for her already, and the pair of elephant ears with the green trim, and the Gir hoodie were on the shelf. She showered for the first time in a long time, using up most of the lavender scented shampoo to clean her thigh length hair. She hopped out, pulling on the black tank top and then the hoodie, admiring the pants before she put them on. "MUM." She called out the door. Mikoto walked down the hallway, carrying a blow dryer and a comb, talking to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at Namitha and did a double take, staring at the pants.

"Dad let you get away with those?" He asked once he got up to her.

"Oh, uh, no. Mom got these for me because I wanted them. Dad has no earthy clue." She smiled. Sasuke started laughing and helping his mother dry and braid Namitha's hair.

"Guys, lets go! The bus is gonna come in a minute!" Itachi shouted from the front door. Namitha and Sasuke grabbed their book-bags off the foyer floor and ran out the door with Itachi to their stop, waving and shouting bye to their mother. The bus came moments after they got to the stop, and they were the last people to be picked up. Itachi and Sasuke went straight to the groups they had already formed over the past to months, but Namitha was left alone. She kept trying to sit down, but people kept moving their stuff in the way.

She was passing someone that she figured would just push their stuff in the way, but he spoke up quietly.

"You want a seat?" He asked. She tilted her head and sat next to him, avoiding touching him. "My name's Shikamaru." He said, holding his hand towards her to shake it.

"N… Namitha." She whispered, taking his hand and shaking it. _This boy… he seems so… familiar… where do I know him from? _Namitha thought, staring at the bus seat in front of her.

_I knew I'd find her again. I don't think she recognizes me, though…_ Shikamaru thought, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She looked frightened, like a deer looking down the barrel of a hunters' gun. "You okay?" He whispered, not wanting the whole bus to hear. She jumped, but nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled, but he could tell it was fake.

"Your first day, huh?" He grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" She whined.

"Uh-huh. Definitely." He smirked. She giggled quietly and he just smiled. "By the way, love the pants. Hot Topic?" He asked.

"Yeah. My dad hates 'em though." She whispered.

"Ah." He muttered. They rode the rest of the way in silence, until Namitha caught sight of the school.

"Whoa."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"… Is that our school?"

"Yes… is this a problem?"

"It's huge." She whined, slouching in her seat. She looked at Shikamaru, who's face was red, and it was so obvious he was trying not to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing… nothing…" He dismissed, waving his hand. They got off the bus, and he asked her where she was going.

"Office. Gotta get my schedule."

"Oh, ok… you want me to walk you?"

"Sure." She smiled, and Shikamaru led her to the office. "Thanks."

"Well, I'll wait here and once you get your schedule, I will walk you to class."

"You don't have to do that." She said.

"I want to. Now go, troublesome woman, I don't feel like waiting." Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh, gee, thanks, feelin' the love." She smiled, and went to get her schedule.


	3. Basement

Turns out, Namitha had all the same classes as Shikamaru, except for fourth block, Music.

After a few weeks, people started picking on Namitha and her weird way of dressing, and calling her stupid and such things. People continuously pushed her down at lunch and as she tries to get on the bus as well. They always do it behind Shikamaru's back, and she covers for them. Shikamaru has no idea what's going on.

"Hey, Namitha?" Shikamaru asked one day on the bus.

"Hn?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Well, of course, I see you everyday, Shika."

"No, I mean, do you remember when you ran out into the woods when you were little?"

"No, I hardly remember anything from when I was little. I have one memory, and I don't… well…"

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing Shika. Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Alright." He said, and that was the end of that day's conversation.

Eventually, Namitha started making friends with some of Sasuke's friends, Kiba mainly. Shikamaru and Kiba usually didn't see eye to eye, but Shikamaru started dealing with it after a while. He got used to hanging out with Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Namitha before school started and while they were waiting for the bus in the afternoon, but he hated how close Namitha and Kiba were getting. He hated to say it, but he was getting jealous in a way.

One day, they were waiting outside at the tree, where Shikamaru made arrangements with his mother to pick them up so they could all go see a movie, and Kiba pulled something Shikamaru would have never expected: he put his arm around Namitha's shoulders. Shikamaru's eyes might as well have bugged out of his head.

"Kiba, get your paws off my sister!" Sasuke shouted, saving Shikamaru's ass.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke, she doesn't mind." Kiba grinned.

"Actually, Kiba, please do. I'm… not fond of people touching me." She whispered, pulling out of Kiba's grip. He made the puppy face at her, and she just flicked him in the nose and sat beneath the tree and dozed off, her eyes drifting shut.

"Kiba, what the hell?" Sasuke whispered.

"What? What did I do?"

"You know she hates being touched!" Naruto hissed.

"Well, I figured she knows me well enough."

"Well she doesn't, now don't do it again." Shikamaru added.

"Oh, and who died and made you queen, _Shika._" Kiba teased, using Namitha's nickname for him.

"Shut the hell up, asshole." Shikamaru said, glaring at the street and wondering where the hell his mom was.

Namitha woke up in a moving car, her head in someone's lap. She rubbed her eyes, yawning quietly.

"Did I miss it?" She mumbled.

"Totally. We saw the movie, you just slept right through it." Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The body beneath Namitha's head moved, and she heard him chuckle.

"Sasuke, don't be mean to your sister." Kiba's voice drifted from above her.

"Kiba, he's my brother, he's allowed to. You, on the other hand, are never allowed to make fun of me." She tried to sit up, but he held her down.

"We're dropping you off at your house, though." Shikamaru muttered.

"What? Why?" She whined, sitting up despite the resistance from Kiba's arm.

"Mom called… says dad's home early and wants to… talk to you…" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, great…" she muttered, flopping back against Kiba, causing him to blush bright red.

"Umm, is everything okay?" Ms. Nara asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm just not… happy with my dad right now. We've been… arguing a lot…" Namitha muttered, pressing her face into Kiba's chest, resisting the urge to cry into him.

"Oh… okay. Just don't get hurt, okay Namitha?" Ms. Nara said, turning into the Uchiha driveway. Namitha nodded and sat up again, unbuckling the seat belt to get out of the car.

"I think I should go home too…" Sasuke said, grabbing his and Namitha's book bags and climbing out before her.

"Sasuke, go to the movie. I'll be fine. I'll take your backpack." She said, tugging at hers. Sasuke sighed and handed the bags over. He climbed back into the car, staring at her as Ms. Nara drove away.

Namitha walked in the front door, closing it quietly behind her, hoping her dad wouldn't hear the quiet click. She started sneaking quietly up the stairs to her room, but as she came to the second floor, she was shoved roughly back down to the first. She screamed, and her father laughed long and hard, stalking down the stairs towards her. She tried pushing herself off the ground to stand, but her right arm gave out and she felt that the bone was snapped. She fell on her face, crying.

"Get up." Her fathers' cold voice commanded, pushing her ribs with his foot.

"I can't…" She sobbed.

"Now." He stated, kicking her roughly this time. She cried out, curling into a little ball on the floor. Fugaku picked her up by her hair, dragging her to the basement stairs. "I have a special little place set up for us downstairs, in my basement, and I just know you'll love it." He whispered in her ear, and she sobbed out just as he shoved her down the long flight of stairs to the basement. She made no noise this time, just her quiet crying. He walked down after her and dragged her to a wall, chaining her up to it by her arms. Her feet weren't touching the ground, so all her weight was in her arms. Her crying increased, quickly becoming loud sobs.

"Please… don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't hurt me… I don't like this… please… just let me go…" She sobbed, turning her head away from his cold gaze.

"Look at me girl."

"No…"

"What was that?"

"I said NO. If you're not my father, you have no power over me, and I will do nothing you tell me to." She hissed, turning to glare at him. He was taken aback for a moment, but it was a very short moment, for he backhanded her in the face a few seconds later.

"_You will not ever speak to me in that manner._" He hissed, pulling a kunai out of his pocket. She glared at him; even as he tore off her pants and slowly pushed the kunai somewhere a kunai should never be put. She started crying and then sobbing, but she still kept a steady glare locked on Fugaku's face. "This doesn't even faze you?" He asked surprised.

"After the hell you put me through, this is a piece of cake." She said through clenched teeth. He glared at her for a moment, and grinned a huge, evil, rapist grin. He took a big step back from her, stared at her for a minute, and then walked up the stairs and out of the basement. Namitha heard the door shut and lock. Her eyes widened with fear, and then she started sobbing. She knew she was gonna die, either from blood loss from the kunai in her vagina or from starvation. He was locking her in the basement, and he wasn't going to come back for her, she just knew it.

"Dad, where's Nami? She's supposed to help me with my algebra!" Sasuke said, walking out of the kitchen after grabbing a snack. He had just gotten home from the movie a few minutes ago, and was going to do his homework before the week end, so he could enjoy it.

"I don't know son… check her room. She may be there…" Fugaku called from his office. Sasuke groaned and walked up to Namitha's fourth floor bedroom door, knocking gently.

"Nami? Namitha, you in there?"

Silence.

"Namitha?"

Silence.

"Namitha?" Sasuke flung open the usually locked door to find her room empty. She was always in her room when she was home. Her window was closed, which means she didn't sneak off to the woods. "DAD, what did you do with Namitha?" Sasuke screamed, running down the stairs to his fathers office.

"Now, Sasuke, what makes you think I did something with her?"

"Because it's always you! Whether she runs away or is in her room CUTTING HERSELF, it's always you!"

"DON'T yell at me, or I'll lock you up with your sister… or I'll make you rape her again. I'm sure she'll love that since your dick's gotten bigger."

"You asshole! Where is she?"

"The basement. But I have the only key." Fugaku waved Sasuke out of the room.

_He thinks he has the only key… she's probably been down there for hours…_ Sasuke walked over to the basement door and stuck his house's skeleton key in the knob, the door clicking open. He walked inside and shut the door quietly. He began to sneak quietly down the stairs, but halfway down he heard a low moan from the bottom. It was quiet; sounding like it was from the other side of the room. He ran the rest of the way down, running to the end of the long corridor they call the basement. He saw Namitha and stopped. She was chained to the wall by her arms, her feet hanging down nowhere near the floor, and her right arm was swollen and purple. She had no pants on, they were on the floor against the wall opposite her, and she had blood oozing down her legs. He walked up to her and touched her gently. She flinched and tried to pull away from him, but she fell limp again when she saw it was him. He looked at her legs, but could see no cut. He got down on his knees and immediately saw why she was bleeding: she had a kunai thrust completely into her vagina. The only part of the kunai that was out was the long handle. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Namitha's face. She was looking at him through half lidded eyes, with long streams of tears flowing down her face.

"Nami… how long have you been down here?" He asked.

"Si-since I g-got h-home…" she stuttered.

"Oh my god… and how long has this kunai been… inside you?"

"Sin-since ab-ab-about ten m-minutes aft-after I go-got here…"

"Will you let me pull it out?" he asked.

"Mhm…" She whimpered.

"Slow or fast? I don't wanna hurt you Nami." He said.

"F-fast." She muttered. He took hold of the handle and pulled the kunai out quickly, Namitha's hiss of pain the only sign it actually hurt. There was not much more blood, unlike his suspicions. It seems she had bled out while the kunai was inside her. She looked very pale, and the pool of blood beneath her was large, and rather deep.

"Namitha, if I can get you down, would you be able to walk?"  
"D… I d-doubt i-it…"

"Alright." Sasuke stood up. He was as tall as her elbow at the moment, and her arms were extended fully over her head and her feet were about a foot above the ground. He lock-picked the chains off, letting Namitha fall onto his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs, sneaking past his fathers closed office door and up the stairs to Itachi's room. He kicked the door to knock, and he heard Itachi hiss. "Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Itachi asked, opening the door, his eyes widening when he saw Namitha. He waved Sasuke in and pointed to the bed. Sasuke laid Namitha on the bed and Itachi immediately got to work on cleaning off her legs and thighs. "What _happened_?" Itachi hissed after covering her with a blanket.

"What do you think? Dad, of course."

"Of course…" Itachi looked sadly at Namitha, who looked so small lying under his blanket.


	4. We Have To Do Something

"Sasuke… why wouldn't you let me die?" Namitha whispered to him. She was laying in her bed, bandaged, a week after the basement incident.

"Because Nami, you're my little sister. I love you, and I would do anything to keep you alive."

"Sasuke… if you loved me, you would have let me die…"

"Namitha! What are you talking about?"

"You know what dad does to me! He makes my life hell!"

"I don't care! He's one person! You have so many more that love you, even just as friends!"

"Who?"

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, me. Itachi!"

"But-"

"Mom loves you!" He said. She looked away from him.

"Yeah, but if dad keeps this shit up, she's not going to be alive much longer than I am…"

"What are you saying, Nami?"

"I'm saying that with the abuse, dads going to end up killing me and mom."

"No he's not! I won't let him!"

"There's nothing you can do."

"I can call the cops."

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"He'll kill you too!" She shouted.

"Fine, you win…" he gave up.

The next day, Sasuke went to school, Namitha staying home 'sick' once again.

"Sasuke, where's Namitha? Is she sick or something?" Shikamaru asked, stopping him in the hallway.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"N-nothing…"

"No, what's wrong Sasuke?" Shikamaru pressed as they walked to class.

"I-I…. uh… I'll tell you on the bus, okay?"

"Works for me."

Shikamaru and Sasuke sat next to each other, whispering to one another quietly.

"What's going on, Sasuke? She's been gone for a week." Shikamaru asked.

"I know… Something… happened, dude…"

"What? What happened? Does you guys' dad have anything to do with this?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Nami told me, one day, a long time ago… She ran into the woods one day, and I was lucky enough to find her."

"That day she came home late, smiling, with that flower on her finger…" Sasuke smiled slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, I gave that flower to her… But she doesn't remember me…"

"She doesn't remember a lot from her childhood… Just things about dad and what he's done…"

"Well, what happened to make her stay home?"

"Dad… Took her to the basement… and broke her arm… and chained her up on the wall, like a foot off the floor, and shoved a kunai… Well…"

"… Kunai… where…?"

"In her. Between her legs, dude…"

"WHAT?" Shikamaru shouted, causing the majority of the bus to turn and stare. "Sorry…" He waved shyly at the passengers and turned back to Sasuke. "What?!"

"Then he left her there to hang by her arms for hours while we were at the movies…"

"We have to do something."

"What can we do? She won't let me call the cops-"

"Why not?!"

"Because dad's got it pounded into her head that if she tells anyone, he'll kill her and our mom. She also doesn't want to go to the hospital…"

"She's crazy. We _have_ to do something."

The rest of the ride was spent arguing about it, then discussing plans as they both got off at the Uchiha house. They walked around to the back of the house to the training field. Kakashi was waiting there for Sasuke for training, so Shika took the opportunity to pull out his cell phone and call his mom. He told her everything, and then asked her to pick him, Sasuke, and Nami up to go to a hospital. She agreed to get off work earlier than usual and that she'd be there in an hour or so.

Just enough time for Sasuke to finish his training and for them to get Nami downstairs. Mikoto was out, and Fugaku was at work. So, Shika waited, watching Sasuke flip and kick and hit Kakashi with all his might, throwing kunai and shuriken at a furious pace. 45 minutes later, Kakashi walked to his car, giving Shika a slight nod as he passed.

"Good luck. Help that girl." Kakashi said quietly as he got into his car. Shika's eyes widened in alarm, but he nodded at Kakashi just as he took off out of the driveway.

"Uh… Sasuke, mom's gonna be here in a few minutes. Let's get her down here." Shika stood and walked in the back door, Sasuke speeding ahead of him as soon as the door was open.

"Nami, I'm home!" Sasuke shouted, taking the stairs two at a time, Shikamaru bounding right behind him. "I have a surprise for you!" he said, throwing open her door. She was sitting up, propped against the headboard, watching the door. Her eyes brightened when she saw Sasuke, but the moment she saw Shikamaru, they lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Shika!" She said, ecstatic. She held out her arms weakly for a hug. Shikamaru walked forward and gently hugged her, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Are you ok, Nami? You aren't in too much pain, are you?"

"No, I'm fine, Shika." She smiled, but she it was a feeble smile, and it soon faded to a face contorted in pain.

"Do you feel up for going out to, I don't know, maybe dinner, and a movie with Sasuke and I?"

"Do I ever!" She grinned.

"Alright! My mom should be waiting outside. Sasuke and I will help you out."

"I have a wheelchair…" She muttered, pointing to the closet. Sasuke went and pulled it out, walking down the stairs, and Shika helped Nami out of the bed. "Thank you so much, Shika. I wasn't expecting you to visit."

"Well, I missed you, troublesome woman, so I decided to come visit you."

"Great, I'm still troublesome woman."

"Yup." He said, helping her down the stairs.

Once they reached the first floor, they sat Namitha in the chair and rolled her outside to Ms. Nara's waiting car.

"Nami, so good to see you again!" Shikamaru's mom beamed as Namitha got into the car. Shikamaru sat in the seat beside her, and Sasuke got in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Ms. Nara. Missed ya." Namitha said.

"So I've heard that you were sick." Ms. Nara said, looking at Namitha in the rearview mirror.

"Un…"

"You're all better though, right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Always so well mannered." Ms Nara smiled at Namitha and she smiled back weakly.

Halfway to the hospital, Namitha fell asleep, as Shikamaru predicted.

"Quick, get her wheelchair out of the trunk!" Ms Nara whispered. Sasuke got the chair and Shikamaru gently lifted Namitha out of the car. She whimpered in pain as he hit a bruised rib on accident.

"Shit…" Shikamaru hissed as he set her in the chair.

"What?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I hit one of her bruises."

"Its kinda hard to not hit her bruises" Sasuke muttered, lifting the edge of her shirt for Shikamaru to see. Beneath the shirt were hundreds of scars, big and small, and the skin was blemished with dark purple spots from who-knows-what…

"Damn…" He whispered, his mom leaning over his shoulder to see what was going on. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh my… ow…" Ms Nara muttered, getting behind the chair and hastily pushing Namitha into the hospital. She was talking to the receptionist when it happened: Namitha woke up.


	5. Hospital

Her eyes fluttered open. She sniffed the air, and smelled the sharp clean smell of rubbing alcohol that was so frequent in hospitals.

"Wh… What? Aniki? Where are we?" She sat up out of her slumped position in the chair and looked around in alarm. "H… Hospital…? No… no!" She made an attempt to jump out of the chair, but Shikamaru grabbed her and pinned her down.

"I need a doctor over here now!" Shika shouted, fighting against Nami's surprising strength. A doctor and two nurses ran over, the doctor holding a syringe. Both nurses helped Shika hold Nami down, while doctor made an attempt to give her the shot.

"No, no, no please! My daddy… He'll kill me! Please!" She screeched as the needle went into her arm. Moments later, her struggling subdued and her eyes grew heavy.

"It's working. She'll be asleep in moments." The doctor said, releasing his grip on her. He was, of course, right, and she slumped in the chair once more. Everyone in the waiting room was looking over in alarm.

"It's alright, people. She's fine. Go back about your business." The doctor addressed them as the two nurses got to work of getting her up onto a stretcher and rolling her away; Sasuke, Shika, and Ms. Nara following closely behind.

"So… You want to tell us what happened?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes… but it's quite a long story." Sasuke responded quietly.

"Well then, come this way. My office is down here."

"Um… I'll tell you, Shikamaru and his mom I think need to stay with my sister."

"Oh, well that's alright." The doctor said. "Down this hallway. You two," He pointed to Shika and his mom, "Follow them." He gestured the nurses rolling the stretcher with Nami.

Sasuke followed the doctor into his office, slowly sinking into a chair across the desk from him.

"So… this has to do with you two's father, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, a proper introduction is in order, and then I want to hear what happened. My name is Doctor Akanai."

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The girl on the stretcher is my little sister, Namitha, but everyone calls her Nami. The boy following her is her best friend, Shikamaru, and the woman was his mother and our ride here."

"Okay then. What happened to the little girl, um, Nami?"

"Well… our dad isn't the nicest man on the face of the planet."

"So… He's abusive?"

"That's an understatement."

And Sasuke proceeded to tell Dr. Akanai the entire story, from the first slap to the first time Fugaku raped her to the most recent abuse. Then he told him about how Fugaku had been abusing their mother as well and had abused him a few times.

"Wow… I… have never dealt with a case of abuse this extensive… He locked her in the _basement_ and just left her there?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I think the first step is to call the police… Now, I have one final question."

"Yes?"

"Why did she resist coming to the hospital?"

"Oh, he hammered the idea that if she ever told anyone, he would kill her on the spot. And that turned into 'if anyone finds out about this, I'm automatically going to blame you and you will die.'"

"Oh. That makes sense." And he picked up his office phone and called the police.

"She's scared." Shika muttered. He was watching as they re-broke her arm, which had never healed correctly, and then cast it. She woke up during the re-breaking, and they had to strap her to a table to get her to hold still. She was still struggling, just not quite as hard as before.

"Definitely." His mom whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I want to hold her hand, mom…" His voice was extremely quiet.

"I know Shika sweetie. It'll be okay, we'll get this resolved. I bet that other doctor has called the police already and they're on their way to her house right now." Ms. Nara said, hugging him from behind. The two of them cringed at the sight as the doctor pulled her shirt up and over head. Nami's cuts and bruises were more extensive that they could have imagined. Old scars and new cuts were crisscrossed all over her stomach and the part of her chest that was visible. The bruises that lay over those cuts weren't quite as extensive, but still covered the majority of her chest, particularly over her ribs. Her eyes were wide and overflowing with tears. "Oh god…" Ms. Nara muttered, covering her mouth in surprised horror. "I… never would have thought…"

Shikamaru jerked back in shock. He didn't realize it was this bad. Tears welled in his eyes. "I… I… I'll kill him!" He raged, furious as hell at her father. He turned to leave and find him, but his mother grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled him close. He tensed in her arms at first, but then he relaxed, and cried into her shoulder.

The doorbell rang at the Uchiha house, 4:15 pm, and Mikoto rushed to open the door.

"Hello… uh… can I help you?" She stuttered.

"Yes, ma'am, is this the Uchiha residence?" a police officer asked.

"Yes sir. What's this about?"

"Is Mr. Fugaku Uchiha home?"

"Um… yeah, hold on a moment. Please, come on inside." She said, opening the door a bit wider and allowing the trio of cops into the house before disappearing into the living room. The cops heard hushed whispers, and caught snatches of an angry man's voice. They heard loud footsteps followed by softer shuffling ones, and Fugaku appeared around the corner, Mikoto trailing.

"You Fugaku Uchiha?" The cop asked.

"Yeah, what's all this?"

"Sir, you're under arrest for child abuse in the third degree." Another cop said, grabbing a hold of his arm as the other two wrestled the handcuffs onto him.

Nami was just lying in the hospital bed at this point. The doctors had taped up her ribs and stitched up her major cuts, and now they were focusing in on the cuts in her nether regions. They were looking with a camera that was on a clear tube that they had inside her vagina. Nami had struggled at first, but now she was just lying there, starting at the same screen the technicians were gaping at.

"What the hell did this man do to her?" One tech hissed, and the other shrugged.

"The patterns of the cuts are very similar to those found on a frequently used kunai knife…" He said, shuttering at the thought.

"C-can you… take it out now?" The girl's weak voice startled everyone.

"Y-yes, dear, we have what we need." The first tech stuttered out, gently removing the small camera. She stiffened as this occurred, and then stayed tensed as they removed the straps that they had used to keep her from fighting.

"I-is my daddy… arrested?" She whispered.

"I haven't heard anything dear. Markus, go talk to Dr. Akanai and find out, would'ya?"

"Yes-sir!" The second tech rushed out of the room. The first turned his face back to Nami.

"Would you like to see your friends?" He asked her quietly.

"Shika? Ms. Nara? Aniki?"

"Yes. They're all waiting just outside."

"Please…" Her voice sounded like the wind, quiet and gentle.

"Alright, hold on a second, sweetie." He smiled reassuringly down at her and covered her up, and he walked slowly out of the room and up to Shikamaru, Ms. Nara, and Sasuke. "She would like to see you guys." He smiled. They followed him back into the room, and Nami was staring at the door.

"N-Namitha?" Sasuke whispered timidly. She raised her hand and outstretched her fingers toward him, a silent word fluttering off her lips.

"Aniki," And Sasuke ran towards her. He encased her in a gentle hug and held her, her hands gently patting his back. "Why… why did this happen?" Nami asked.

"Because our dad… is… an asshole. And that's an understatement." Sasuke muttered.

"The understatement of the century, I would say." Shika added, walking up behind Sasuke. Ms. Nara was quietly talking to the doctor, Dr. Hamilton. "Nami… I'm sorry, but I had to bring you here, to the hospital. I had to know that you were going to be okay." Shika smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Everything is gonna be okay now, right? No more daddy?"

"Yes, Imoto. No more daddy. He's never gonna hurt you again." Sasuke said.

"Lie down with me. Both of you. Please." Her voice was broken and weak, and her eyes were barely staying open. The boys squeezed themselves on either side of her on the hospital bed and held her close, neither one wanting to let go.


End file.
